


An Omega at War

by GoldenScroll



Series: The Omega Prince [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Attempt at Humor, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping (for real this time), M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War, non consensual cross dresing? yes... it's that kind of story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScroll/pseuds/GoldenScroll
Summary: Jared and co are thrown into quite the predicament following on from the 'Omega Prince'  Both Omega and Alpha have come to be virtually inseparable but nobody can be completely prepared for the consequences of War.* Up earlier than expected*





	1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok guys so I didn't envisage this happening until after I had finished 'Tie's and Shackles' but I came back from the Dominican on Monday Morning and have survived on 4 hours sleep ever since, Last night my sleep addled brain produced the following chapter and I have a confession to make, originally I had envisaged it beginning with the Wedding, however this did not turn out to be the case..... I did not intentionally mean to mislead anyone, it  is just the story dictated itself and the following is what it dictated. I hope you still enjoy.

 

 

Jensen wasn't sure how it had come to this, The day before himself, Jared, the Queen, King, Misha and Chad had been in the kitchen discussing the final wedding plans and now they were all standing in Jared's bed chambers (usually shared by himself) accusing the small purple dragon of treason against his Prince. If you had asked Jensen a week ago whether this situation were possible he would of laughed in your face, now however it was scarily becoming evident it could very well be the case.

''Chad please tell me how you came across the MeddleWeed'' Jared looked desperate but Chad didn't budge just folding his wings indignantly, Jared had been drugged, someone had known that he would be alone the night before his wedding ( and really only that small group could be absolutely certain this tradition was been adhered to)

Jared had been found unconscious (quite luckily) by the maid who by chance had happened in to see if he wanted his usual bedtime jug of water or something maybe stronger for the eve of his wedding. Jensen's thought's had immediately flown to King Frederick as he knew all about Jared and where he resided (he would only need a tip off as to when Jared was most vulnerable), more sinister thought's rested on his very own uncle who he sincerely hoped had not come to acknowledge Jared's existence let alone his relationship with his Alpha Nephew. ****

''Why Chad? please tell them, they will arrest you if you don't, please!'' Jared was getting more and more upset by his friend's refusal to admit why he had 'MeddleWeed' (An extremely magical plant know for all sorts of qualities, among them it's power to send 'One' into a deep sleep) Chad had been carrying about his person a small brown handbag, he no longer slept in Jared's own room as he had previously (Largely down to the fact Jared had his mate now) but had his own chamber next door. Jared had told him numerous times he didn't need a handbag (which Chad insisted was really more of a satchel)

''Chad Please!! you are being ridiculous, you wouldn't drug me I know you wouldn't please Chad, where did you even get that weed from?'' Chad continued to shrug his small purple wings and turn away. Jensen in all honesty was struggling to believe that Jared's companion and close friend could ever betray Jared in such a way... but there were a few things he couldn't explain, the first being why did Chad have an opened packet of 'MeddleWeed' in his bag, Secondly why would the Dragon not proffer any explanation as to why he had procured this specific plant in the first place and thirdly he was one of the very few people that was aware that Jared would be spending the night before his wedding alone and was close enough to drop it into Jared's food or drink at evening meal, Jensen always sat one side of Jared and without fail the Purple dragon perched the other.

''Take the beast to the Dungeons and find a suitable cage'' King Jeffrey Bellowed seemingly overcome by rage, Jensen could see why this was Jared's best friend on the eve of Jared's wedding, how could Chad do such a thing to his friend let alone on one of the most important nights of his life.

''You're going to lock me in a cage Jay Bird?'' Chad looked alarmed ''But I'll miss the wedding''

''Father it isn't Chad, he wouldn't do this please listen to me''

''Jared! despite what you think of me I could never of imagined your pet beast would do such a thi...''

''I'm not a Beast'' Chad interrupted glaring at both Jared and the King ''I'm a man'' King Jefferey ignored him and continued

''But please see reason my boy! we are already at war with one country and at risk of becoming at war with a second the moment it discovers the identity of yourself and Jensen. Chad refuses to answer the most simplest of questions''

''I am here you know'' Chad huffed, but King Jeffrey pressed on

''We can't take the risk Jared, I'm sorry but until he is willing to talk he must be kept locked away, If he is a traitor, being your closest friend and confident he is a danger to not only your own life but everyone else as well.''

''Chad for gods sake tell them!'' Jared looked at him pleadingly '' I don't even know why you have taken to wearing that stupid bag in the first place, I can carry anything you want for you'' Jared was close to tears. Chad didn't seem in the slightest bit fazed, not even by Jared's tears

''It's a satchel'' Chad corrected him ''And I need it for things''

''What thing's Chad?'' Jared uncharacteristically jumped from his seat and grabbed Chad at the throat, his fingers were so large they engulfed the small Dragons throat causing him to splutter, but the dragon held his ground squawking indignantly and Jared immediately released his grip shooting backwards

''Chad I'm sorry, Im so sorry, father please it isn't Chad, It can't be Chad please don't lock him away''

'''Jared you are too niave for your own good sometimes, Chad will spend as long as it takes in the dungeons to spill his tale, otherwise...'' The King's pause was dramatic

''No Father No! not without a shred of evidence, Please don't hurt him Please!''

Jensen began to guide his Omega away wishing he could shield him from Chad's cries as the guards surrounded him, Jared turned but Jensen being the Alpha was quicker and stronger managing to hold the Omega in place whilst the guards took his beloved companion away.

'' I hate you!'' Jared screamed pounding his fist into Jared's shoulder as hard as he could as Chad was pulled from the room.  '' I hate ALL  of you, the wedding is off Jensen, you can forget coming near me ever again'' Jensen sighed as Jared covered his face and headed for the large castle stairwell. Jensen followed him.

''Get the hell away from me Jensen,'' Jared was actually crying hard, Jensen wasn't sure what to do, but he felt it soon as Jared's right hook hit his shoulder with force.

 

A.N Pleeeaaasee all thoughts and Kudos are welcome, especially as this is a new part. Basically the prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks so much guys for continuing with me onto 'An Omega at War' there are two things I would like to say. The first is please note I have tagged for major character death, however I do not want this to put anyone off, so should you be worried a particular character is going to die and this would stop you from continuing I am more than happy to let you know if you PM me who it will be so you can make an informed decision. I would be sad to think it stopped anyone reading and it might not be the person they dread after all.

The second thing I would like to say is, I sincerely apologize for the terrible grammar, punctuation mistakes and over all shoddy writing in chapter one. My brain was sleep deprived and addles, however I will go back and edit it in the next couple of days. Hopefully this chapter is a lot better written.

 

 

 

Jensen stepped back when Jared shoved him so forcefully.

''Jared please!'' he exclaimed following the Omega up the stairwell, but Jared ignored him marching ahead and slamming the door to his chambers shut behind him. Jensen's Alpha began to take over and before he knew it he was bursting in behind Jared without even bothering to knock.

''Don't walk away from me like that Jared''

''Or what Alpha?'' Jared spun on his heels seething in Jensen's direction the last word spoken vehemently.

''Or I'll...I'll.. forbid you to even visit Chad while he is in the Dungeons'

''You wouldn't dare!'' Jared seethed ''And no matter what you do I still shan't marry you''

''Jared, how exactly is this my fault? I don't have any control over who your father decides to arrest and you know that''

''You didn't even try to defend him! You know Chad would never do that and you just stood there''

Jensen sighed

''Jared we don't know for sure, we don't know that Chad wouldn't act irrationally under pressure, his family may have been threatened by people outside, possibly one of King Fredericks men.... he could have been threatened himself for all we know and believe you me people do stupid things when they feel threatened.''

''You think Chad would drug me! And leave me knocked out for one of Fredericks men to break into the castle and Kidnap me just because he was threatened? you don't think he might warn me first?'' Jared was incredulous ''As for his so called 'Family' Chad hasn't seen them for years, they didn't want anything to do with him after he was cursed.''

Jensen threw his head back in frustration, so Jared was still reciting that stupid tale about a witches curse.

''Jared, I know how fond you are of Chad... but you know how he can be a little.. well.. eccentric'' Jensen couldn't really find the word he was looking for so he plowed on ''Maybe...just maybe, have you ever thought Chad might embellish things a little... you know tell tall tales? I'm not saying he means any harm by it just..'' but he was cut off

''GET OUT!! JUST GET OUT!!'' Jared was livid and looked like he was about to throw another blow in Jensen's direction.

 

Jensen wasn't going anywhere, he was the Alpha here not the other way around.

''Look! If you are so convinced Chad is some kind of Saint then how come he wouldn't just tell us what he wanted that 'MeddleWeed'' for? And you can't say he hasn't been acting weird lately, flapping around with that ridiculous purse strapped across his chest.''

''It's a satchel'' Jared corrected him belligerently echoing the Dragons own words despite the many disagreements he had, had himself with his friend.

Jensen pushed his hand harshly through his short hair becoming more and more agitated.

''Well whatever it is supposed to be, he couldn't explain why he had that damned plant on him could he? And I hate to break it to you he is one of the only people that gets any where near close enough to you to be able to slip it in your drink'' In all honestly the words were out of Jensen's mouth before he could take them back, he wasn't even sure why he was pushing that it was Chad so hard, it wasn't even like deep down he really believed the Dragon capable of hurting Jared in anyway.. and yet he just couldn't explain the dragons reluctance to 'Open up'.

''Please leave me alone Jensen, I meant what I said the wedding is off, how can I possibly enjoy or celebrate the day now with Chad locked up in the Dungeons awaiting goodness knows what fate, not only that but there is a traitor in our midst and I assure you it most certainly isn't Chad''

 

Defeated Jensen turned to leave

''Jared I'm sorry'' he whispered ''Believe It or not I really hope it isn't Chad too''

''Goodnight Jensen'' was the only response he received.

 

Once Jared heard Jensen close the door behind him he leaped into action, Jensen could threaten all he wanted Jared didn't care, he was going to the Dungeons and he was going to find out exactly what was going on, and if Chad still wouldn't tell him he was going to let him go anyway, accept for the fact Jared couldn't find his set of keys (A set his father had no idea his Omega son had sneakily got copied). He always kept them inside his wardrobe tucked away in an old pair of shoes, the shoes were there but no matter how much he rooted around with his fingers he still couldn't find them. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, the only other people that knew about the keys were Misha (who was out of town until the morning when no doubt he would be surprised to find no wedding and Chad accused of treason) and Jensen who had, had no chance nor time to snatch the keys during their argument and no inclination nor motive to snatch them prior, which meant someone else knew about them.

Jumping to his feet Jared practically ran all the way down to the dungeons, the large iron doors were open, the dungeon doors were never left open. Stumbling with a heavy heart he ran towards them, had someone wanted to get to Chad? Had this been a set up all along? Had someone planted the Weed on his friend.

''Chad'' he screamed half tumbling down the cold stone steps, it was dark and Jared could barely see, he hadn't even thought to bring a candle.

''Chad'' he cried again desperately, why wasn't Chad answering him? His eyes began to adjust to the dark slowly, the moonlight his only source of luminosity, and then he spotted it, a small unmoving form lying on the floor beneath the cage.

''Chad' he whispered bending to get closer, reaching out to scoop up his friend. Tears streaming down his face. ''Chad wake up! Please Chad! What have they done to you, who did this'' the small frame did not move when he touched it and Jared was starting to fear the worst, his vision now so clouded he could barely see as he reached to pick his companion once more from the ground. He was so concerned and engrossed that he did not hear a figure move from the shadows, but he felt the blow to his head before there was nothing at all but oblivion.

 

 

A/N Pleeaasssee let me know what you are all thinking with the direction of this installment, believe you me it has surprised me the life of it's own it has taken but your comments and Kudos are extremely important to me and always make me happy. Thank you once again for the support received so far.


	3. Chapter 3

 

When Chad awoke all he could hear were muffled voices all around him and his head felt like it had been bashed in with a spade.

''He's waking up'' It was definitely Misha's voice he heard, and then two blurry figures appeared at his side.

Jensen hurried over to where the small purple Dragon was lain in the center of Jared's four poser bed, the moment he heard the Coach man announce that he was waking.

''What are you pair standing about like pair of spare pricks at a wedding for?'' Ok so he guessed the bash to the head hadn't done any lasting damage to Chad's brain, nor made him any the more genteel for that matter, before Jensen could answer the dragon continued.

''Where's Jared? what happened to me? I don't remember anything after the guard brought me some supper, bloody horrible it was as well! Jared knows full well I don't like beans, since when have you ever heard of a dragon eating beans? '' Jensen didn't have an answer for the final part of Chad's barrage of questions because he had never actually seen any dragon eating beans nor heard of it either.

''Jared's gone Chad, we don't know what happened'' Misha spoke gravely to his reptile companion ''Jensen says he was not in his chambers when he went to visit him last night after...after... Misha paused slightly as if reluctant to continue and Jensen shot him a sideways glance

''Jared and I'' he decided to help the coach man out ''We had an argument after King Jeffrey had you arrested''

''Should think so! accosting me like that, several of my feathers are quite bent, drugging Jared, I ask you! what a lot of noise and  nonsense and may I add a pointless waste of time'' Chad was clearly on his high horse now that it was becoming fairly evident that he was not the traitor after all. If only Jensen had listened to Jared maybe none of this would of happened.

''Well anyway'' Jensen didn't feel like apologizing to his beloveds obnoxious companion right then '' I went to his chambers again...to try and sort things out but he wasn't there so I guessed he had probably come to see you but when I got to the Dungeons the doors were wide open and you...you Jesus Chad for a minute I thought you were a gonner. you were just laying flat out cold on the floor, no trace of Jared anywhere. It turned out you were just drugged, the physician says 'MeddleWeed' same as Jared, he says you will be fine''

but the dragon no longer seemed interested in Jensen's re count of events, instead he was up and perched upright  on his talons

'' Well What are we all standing around for like a whole bunch of dozy idiots for? we need to find Jay Bird, that creepy old King might have gotten hold of him again''

'' King Jeffrey has written to allies in all seven Kingdoms to see if there is any word on Jared, he is currently in a meeting with his council as we speak talking about storming King Jeffrey's castle by force if he has to, to find Jared''

''Why aren't you two with him?'' Chad was eying them suspiciously, Both Misha and Jensen were now in close council with the King as both were intelligent men with combat training and extremely loyal to the crown.

'' Well Misha only returned a few hours ago and I have been filling him in on event's and I couldn't just leave you alone and unconscious after you were targeted could I? what if they decided it was too big a risk to leave you alive and came back?''

''Didn't know you cared so much tough guy''

''I don...well... not really.. well.....maybe a small amount when you aren't quite as annoying as you usually are which is most of the time...oh! anyway Jared would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you''

''That's true'' Chad agreed and by now he was off the bed and settling himself to perch on Jensen's shoulder, Jensen wasn't quite sure why it was that whenever Jared's shoulder was unavailable that he ended up with his Omega's unusual pet stuck to him like a pirates parrot, he supposed he didn't mind all that much really.... well not enough to tell him to get off anyway.

''So it's safe to assume that Jared was abducted whilst visiting the dungeons then?'' Misha concluded

''What makes you so sure?'' Jensen looked a little confused

''Do you really think that whilst Chad was locked away in the dungeons that Jared was sitting in his room learning how to crochet? use your loaf, he has a spare key so maybe he used that and that's why the dungeon doors were wide open, anyway he would of been an easier target outside in the castle grounds, especially after yesterday's attack, Jeffrey would of 'upped' security tenfold''. Of course Jensen knew about the spare key too but there hadn't been a key in the lock nor had he discovered one on the floor and he thought that the dragon would remember if Jared had been attacked in front of him, 'Meddleweed' was strong but it wasn't known to cause memory blackouts. No. Chad's food had been drugged, same as Jared's, that is why his supper was the last thing he remembered.

''I'm going to join Jeffrey and see if there is any news'' Jensen in reality could not stand around a moment longer without trying to find his Omega, he couldn't stay still for too long or his mind would run riot, and then he would get on to all the worst possible scenario's like Jared being hurt and alone and pregnant!? they still didn't know.

''I'll come with'' Misha was solemn and Jensen knew he too understood the gravity of the situation and was scared for his Omega friend.

''Love to join you two 'Meat Head's' but I got some shit to do, so catch you both later, and with that Chad stretched out his wings and flew from Jensen's shoulder towards the door ''Hey Oaf!?'' he called back over his left wing ''Where is my Satchel'' Jensen rolled his eyes.

''On the chair'' he gestured towards Jared's pretty cotton silk rocking chair in the corner

''Awesome!'' Chad snatched up the brown leather purse and jolted it across his chest in once swoop, not looking back as he zoomed from the room

 

 

Some time later after a gruelling six hours discussing Jared's disappearance and all the possible scenario's that could of happened and all the possible ways they could try to get him back (making Jensen think he would lose his mind) Jensen went to check on Chad but his chambers were empty and so were Jared's, Misha couldn't find him either, said that he maids in the kitchen hadn't seen him since about mid day when he stopped by to get some sandwiches for his satchel, it was now dusk. It figured, Jared was gone and therefore so was Chad, he sincerely hoped the dragons exit however was by choice otherwise he would feel as though he had somehow failed the funny talking beast his Omega was so fond of. There was also a niggling feeling of doubt somewhere deep down. _Could Chad still be involved in all this?_ it hurt Jensen somehow to think that he could, but the unexplained 'MeddleWeed' and now the double disappearing act, not to mention Chad still being one of the only people to get close enough to Jared to do this, to drug him, to lure him away from his chambers at night, to fool him? but then Jensen remembered the defiant glint in his Omega's eye, his blunt dismissal at Chad having been involved in anything of the sort, and now because Jensen hadn't just listened a little more carefully his beautiful mate was gone, and Jensen was terrified he might never get the chance to hold him in his arms and say how sorry he was. It couldn't be Chad, there had to be some other explanation, and it was up to Jensen to find it and quick.

 

 

A/N Thanks for all the kudos and kind comments so far folks, really spurring me on, Chapter 1 is now edited, I hope in this chapter the plot has thickened a little... please let me know your thoughts :)

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

A/N  Soooo this chapter is set several days after Jared has initially disappeared  -  I personally think this time difference is relevant sorry if no one else finds it so. Warning for this chapter - some poor treatment of Jared and use of drugs. Nothing too extreme.

 

 

Jared wasn't sure how long he had been in and out of conciousness, all he knew was that every time he briefly awoke he had no idea where he was and he didn't recognize any of the voices that surrounded him. His head was pounding as though he had been drinking a little too much of his fathers best wine and his mouth was bone dry. His eyesight was blurry but at least this time he was still as opposed to the other times he had briefly awoken, there had been a lot of movement, people jostling him around, at one point he had the notion he was being carried. Luckily... or unluckily depending on how you looked at it, whatever they had given Jared seemed to stop him feeling any fear at his current situation. Or it had, but now the drugs... or at least he assumed they were drugs seemed to be wearing off and fear and reality started to creep over the young omega as he became aware of the fact his hands and feet were bound. He tried to cry out but there was something preventing it... a gag? oh god! he was gagged.

''Mmmm..mmmm!'' he started to try and scream through the rough the material

''Shhh! '' a hand clamped over his mouth ''Shut up you idiot'' Jared stopped trying to scream when he realized there was someone else in the room with him, instead he sat frozen, terrified. The room was dark, just candle's on the walls, it looked like he was in some kind of tower of sorts, just one small window at the top of the tall framed building, he could see it was daylight but it didn't add much to the illuminate his surroundings.

Jared took in the stranger crouched before him, he didn't look threatening, he was tall, not as tall as Jared but then hardly anyone ever was. He had piercing blue eyes and a crop of white/blond hair. His cheeks were rosy and he was giving Jared an easy smile.

''I'm going to take the gag off but you have to promise not to start screaming again or someone might hear you ok?'' he said gesturing towards Jared's face, but he didn't touch until Jared slowly nodded, and then he felt gentle fingers removing the material bind.

''Who are you and what are you going to do with me?'' Jared was still very much afraid, it was weird but if he didn't know better he would say the boy looked afraid too... or at least upset.

''Look you don't need to know who I am, all you need to know is that I'm not going to hurt you, I...I'm going to try and help you get out of here but you have to trust me, You are are currently a hostage, I'm sorry but it's true, King Frederick had you kidnapped, I'm not sure exactly what his intentions are but I'm sure one way or another we are bound to find out. ''

''I'm...a prisoner... of King Fredericks?'' Jared felt sick remembering what he had very nearly been subjected to last time he had encountered the elder King ''Oh God! please! you have to let me out, untie me please,  if you help me I can pay you handsomely and I can offer you somewhere safe to stay'' The boy looked pained again.

''Look I can't, I don't want your money, it's not about that''

There were tears in Jared's eyes

''Please I don't have anything else to offer you! I'm....I'm already mated and I might be....'' He didn't finish the last part of his sentence as a lump formed in his throat, this other man was an Alpha, he hid his scent well and he was less domineering than most Alpha's but Jared could still tell. ''Is that what this is about? were you hoping that the 'Hostage  Prince' would bend over and become your omega if you came across as some kind of white Knight attempting to rescue me? well I'm sorry but I won't do it. I can't! please!''

''Ja...Look Omega shut up!'' The Alpha growled, Jared wasn't sure if it was the sheer exhaustion and fear he felt that stopped him fighting back but he fell quiet[ ****](https://www.google.co.uk/search?q=exhaustion&spell=1&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiE766BtMzUAhXjIsAKHYsLDM0QvwUIJSgA)

''Look'' his voice was softer now, he placed a hand on Jared's shoulder, Jared shrank back. '' I don't want that from you ok?'' Jared must have still looked wary because the young man chuckled slightly and  continued '' Hey! look dude seriously, you're not my type alright? I'm more interested in the 'female kind' if you know what I mean'' and Jared believed him.

''Then why won't you help me'' Jared whispered desperately

''I will! I swear I will, but there are guards everywhere, I can't just sneak you out through the front door''

Jared was frustrated, how did he even know if he could trust this weird guy, well at least he seemed to be honest about not wanting to hurt him and Jared needed any friends he could get right about then.

There were footsteps outside the door and The man hurriedly shoved the gag back in Jared's mouth with a mumbled apology.

King Frederick appeared in the doorway, there was a guard beside him, he looked as disgustingly vile and decrepit as Jared had ever seen him.

''You Boy!'' The King ignored Jared for the moment and directed his speech at the blond man who looked completely lost ''How did you get in here!''

''P..Please your majesty.. I.. I... I haven't anywhere to go and there's a storm due tonight, I shouldn't of taken the Keys... I'm so sorry please don't kill me''

''Give me one reason why I shouldn't, you rotten snivelling little gutter snipe'' he lurched forwards and grasped the younger man by his shirt, inches away from his face ''Where are the keys? hand them to me and I might let you live'' The man walked over to a pile of sacks directly beneath the window, he rummaged around looking panicked for a moment, before triumphantly holding them jangling above his head. The king snatched them.  ''Now what should I do with you?'' he sniffed suddenly and harshly causing the boy to jump back ''Alpha?'' he murmured, the boy nodded, '' It might just be your lucky day boy! I could do with a second strong stable hand now that we have a war on our hands, I would normally make do with a beta.... but as you appear to be at my mercy for your villainous thieving ways I'm sure you won't object to a little hard work mmm? I might even make sure you get enough money to feed yourself and you can sleep with the horses better than the streets, how about that?'' The King sounded like he actually thought it an extremely generous offer.

''T..That sounds wonderful your majesty, it truly is my lucky day Sir'' Jared was sure he could hear sarcasm in the tone and had to bite back a small laugh, King Frederick clearly didn't denote the playful tone.

''Good now run along before I change my mind and have  both your hands and feet chopped off, you won't steal again then my boy! and if I see you in here again It had better be at my bidding or not at all? do you understand'' The boy nodded and with the briefest of looks in Jared's direction ran from the room.

King Frederick turned to look at Jared, a slow smile crossing his face.

''Jared my little Omega... how are you?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N this chapter just kind of implanted itself in my brain so I had to write it up quick. Hope you enjoy. There are no warnings for this chapter.

 

 

''Please! it wasn't my fault! they made me do it, Please King Jeffrey''

The young tear stained servant girl was held tightly by members of the King's guard, King Jeffrey in front of them looking down on the the wretched creature with a formidable expression on his face. It had come to Jensen in the middle of the night, it was simple really, all he had,had to do was go through the list of people who had access to Jared's food and drink. As that was only a handful of people, himself, the King and Queen (who had taken to her bed in her grief) among them, it really did leave him with a very limited selection. The servant girl had every opportunity and the more had thought about it the more certain he had become realizing that it had been very conveniently her that had found Jared unconscious. Had she also planted the Meddleweed on the unsuspecting Dragon? maybe framing Chad had been a part of the plan all along.That thought sat uncomfortably with Jensen.

''How could you hurt Jared? where have they taken him?'' the King was angry and quite rightly so  ''My boy never showed you anything but kindness, how could you allow such a terrible thing to happen?''

''Please King Jeffrey....please don't hurt me, I...I was supposed to k..kill the dragon but I didn't ....please I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt Jared you have to believe me''

''What's with the amateur dramatics?'' there was a flash of purple from the corner of Jensen's eye and no sooner had he blinked than he found Chad perched upon his shoulder

''Calm down your majesty, you'll get nothing from the girl with her in this state'' Misha was trying to reason with the King, it didn't look to Jensen like he was succeeding. The King's face was getting redder and Jensen was genuinely beginning to worry about a heart attack.

''Where have you been? you've been missing for two whole days'' Jensen turned on the dragon, ''where's your satchel?'' he stopped suddenly realizing that the Dragon was no longer carrying around that ridiculous bag of his.

''I don't need it anymore'' Chad shrugged dismissively

''After all the fuss you made'' Jensen was astounded ... and possibly just the tiniest bit infuriated by the Dragons sudden indifference towards the small bag he had been so pig headed as to insist on carrying around for weeks on end much to everyones confusion .

''Chad please! you know the truth don't let them hurt me'' the girl wailed in Jensen and Chad's direction

 

 

''You knew! you knew!'' Jensen had grabbed the Dragon by one of his wings and was shamelessly shaking him about ''You knew who it was that drugged Jared and you just left!'' the dragon squawked helplessly

''My Wing! Jensen you vile Oaf! get off me, get off!! I'll tell Jared..I'll...I'll''

''Shut up!''' and Jensen only shook him harder ''I'll break both you damned wings!''

''Jensen stop it, at least let Chad explain himself for goodness sake! this is getting out of hand'' Misha was looking wildly from the beetroot faced King and sobbing servant girl to the small dragon being flung around by one wing, squawking out threats and aiming pointless punches in Jensen's direction with his free wing tip curled under. The scene was absurd.

Jensen stopped shaking the dragon and put him down on the window sill in the castles long corridor

''Fine, but it had better be good'' with that he folded his arms across his chest looking pointedly at Chad for some kind of plausible explanation.

Chad looked over at the servant girl who was still sobbing bitterly and sighed.

''I knew it was Adrianna when I left two days ago, but I wasn't sure before that, honestly I wasn't. I had an inkling when the Meddleweed  turned back up in my bag with half of it missing because it was she who helped me procure it in the first place, but I didn't know for sure and I needed to find out for definite before flying around wild accusations like some people round here''' he glared at Jensen while speaking, Jensen spluttered slightly but allowed Chad to continue. ''She admitted what happened to me and I had to leave, I had things I needed to sort out''

''What 'things' could possibly be more important then telling us so that we might be able to get more information from her and find Jared'' Jensen couldn't believe how stupid and negligent Chad had been.

''Because, she told me all I needed to know, there is no point interrogating her for more information, she was blackmailed by her Brother, he serves under King Fredericks command and works at the castle, she was meant to frame me and then kill me and she didn't, she didn't want anything to do with it but they threatened to poison the entire castle with infected crates of wine if she refused so in return for her sparing my life I agreed not to turn her in''

''All my wine is tested before it reaches our mouths you ignorant child, do you think I'd let my entire castle be so easily poisoned'' King Jeffrey looked appalled ''Do you think me such a blind fool? your own King''

''no..no your majesty....p..please if you'll beg my pardon.... but..but it is my fellow servants that taste it... and I couldn...please I'm sorry I just couldn't...''

''Look Jeffrey..your majesty'' Misha still the most calm of them all appealed to the King ''I suggest we allow the girl to return to her work, should her brother learn something has happened to her, he is likely to want revenge, and he is in league with those that have taken the prince, not only that but it will give them the heads up that we know what has happened and you know what they say about keeping your cards close to your chest, I honestly think the poor girl is terrified and badly shaken I can't see her getting involved with anything like this again''

Jensen felt suddenly sorry himself for the young woman, he could relate to her being scared of her friends getting hurt and he was suddenly grateful for her sparing the idiot Dragons life against her own brothers orders. Jared would of been mortified... and Jensen himself... well he didn't really like the idea all that much either.

''Promise us that if your brother tries to get you involved in anything else like this that you will tell us immediately, otherwise I think it best if you leave the castle and do not return, you need to decide where your loyalties lie'' Jensen took a deep breath knowing full well that if she chose to leave the King would likely have no choice but to have her imprisoned or worse killed! but they could not risk a double agent, she needed to think they would allow her safe passage from the castle should she choose that path. She needed to choose to stay there with them because she wanted to not because she felt her life was threatened.

''I want to stay here, I hate my brother, he abandoned me, he only ever contacts me when he wants something and that's usually money, my home is here please don't send me away I was scared for the servants and he promised me the Prince was not to be harmed, but I shouldn't have done it I am terribly sorry...oh poor Jared!'' and she started crying all over again.

''You will return to your work, but you are to tell your brother nothing of what happens here at this castle, nor that we have uncovered what went on. If he tells you anything, and I mean anything that you think can help us especially if it is about my son then you will report it to me immediately'' The King moved forwards and cupped her chin with his finger, her eyes lifting to meet him ''Please listen to me Adrianna, this time I have been merciful, I cannot afford mercy a second time no matter whether I wished to grant it or not, do you understand?'' the girl nodded thanking the King profusely before scurrying off in the direction of the kitchens. Jensen understood that King Jeffrey had been pleading with her as much as warning her. It was times like this that he realized just what a righteous and good Man he was underneath his quick temper and fiery nature, he really was a true King. Jensen hoped that if he was ever to regain his own Kingdom that he would be every bit the King that Jeffrey was.

 

 

 

Misha, Jensen, Chad and the King gathered in the throne room, The King looked tired and weary from the days event's, he looked at Chad

 

''Where is Jared?'' Chad pulled a face

 

''What makes you think I know where they are keeping JayBird?''

 

''Do not play games with me Dragon, you spoke to that girl and then you disappeared for two days, you must have gone somewhere and I have no doubt in was in connection to my son so spit it out''

''I don't see why I should help any of you! not even so much as an apology for locking me up in that dirty smelly dungeon where I was nearly murdered! and fed Beans! I can get Jared myself! you are more of a liability''

''Do you know where Jared is?'' the Queen appeared in the doorway, her voice hopeful ''Really Jeffrey you shouldn't of gone jumping to conclusions about Chad, it was an awful business, didn't I tell you it was an awful business at the time?'' The King sighed in frustration

''Not now Samantha'' but the queen as usual was ignoring her husband

''And now you have gone and upset him, and no manners at all by the sounds of it, Really! a King whose manners have flown right out of the window, you'll be just like the Cortesse's soon enough, common people with a title, is that what you want to be Jeffrey? nothing more than a commoner with a title, next you'll be putting your feet on the table at dinner and asking for Bread and Jam instead of high tea''

''Your majesty'' Jensen started, his desperation and need to find his mate growing by the second, he really wasn't sure if he could deal with the Queen's rambling right at that moment.

''And you too Jensen'' she held up her finger waggling it in his face '' What a lovely young man, so handsome and graceful I thought when you arrived here with my son, and now... well it's positively thuggish the way you barge around threatening people for answers and shouting over the slightest thing, you my dear boy are heading for a very nasty tumble if you aren't careful you mark my words'' Jensen was pretty sure she meant a 'fall'' he was headed for a fall... he shook himself, all this was just so irrelevant.

''My dear!'' Jeffrey said trying to hide his exasperation ''Is his leading anywhere, because it's just there has been a bit of a breakthrough and we were hoping that Chad might be able to shed some light on where Jared might be''

''Oh my poor Jared!!'' the queen was reaching for a hankie... only it seemed she must have left it elsewhere, it was oddly comical but Jensen dare not laugh.

''Yes, Yes poor Jared! now as I was saying my Angel, we were hoping Chad might be able to help us, so if you just wanted to pop back along to bed, you know rest and put your feet up, and I'll just finish up here, then I can get a fresh pot of tea sent to you and I can fill you in on what's happened''

''Don't patronize me Jeffrey, I'm not so weak that I need to take to my bed indefinitely, Old Aunt Agatha died from spending too much time in bed''

''But my dear... earlier.. you said...... and then you had that migraine, and besides your Aunt Agatha was 92''

''And it was taking to her bed that finished her off!'' the queen said indignantly, Jensen didn't know why Jeffrey bothered, to argue with the Queen was insufferable and it was getting them nowhere.

''Chad Dear, are you feeling quite alright after that terrible scare you had? I did tell Jeffrey it was a bad business and really too cold this time of year for you to be locked away like that, awfully chilly in that dungeon, makes me feel like getting out my winter coat just thinking about it''

''I'm fine your majesty, thank you for asking'' Chad puffed out his chest and did a little bow ''I trust you are feeling somewhat better? Misha tells me recent events have had you a little under the weather, good to see you back on your feet''

''Quite! too much lying around is terrible for the circulation you know, It could very well of been poor circulation that finished off Old Aunt Agatha'' Jensen didn't need to look at Jeffrey to know he was scowling.  ''Now if only we could get some news on where my darling Jared is, my poor heart has been aching just thinking of him being kidnapped by brutes! and you know how my nerves are at the best of times'' Chad nodded sympathetically ''Jeffrey really is very sorry about that misunderstanding, and about you being knocked out like that and left for dead, it just doesn't bear thinking about, My Jared would of been so upset... aren't you very sorry Jeffrey? and aren't you very pleased Chad is ok and back with us?''

''Yes.. very Pleased and very sorry'' Jeffrey said through gritted teeth

''Yes well there you are... and Mr Ackles?''he said now turning to Jensen ''Aren't you also delighted to welcome Chad back... I did think when you disappeared for two whole days that attack might have made you a little unhinged Dear, but here you are all safe and sound, isn't that wonderful Jensen?''

''I'm ecstatic'' Jensen rolled his eyes, the queen ignored him.

''Good, Right now... if we could just get that little bit of news on Jared I think a proper High Tea might be in order, I can always get maid to put in some extra crumpets and honey'' she was smiling indulgently now at Chad.

''Oh alright!'' the Dragon caved... Jensen had a feeling though he probably would of told them all along, but with the promise of extra crumpets and Honey he didn't seem so keen to stall ''He is being held in King Fredericks grounds in one of the large castle turrets, the whole castle internally is swarming with guards and there is no other way in''

''Well how did you get in?'' Jensen asked confused as to how the dragon knew so much

''I can't tell you''

''Don't start this again! it's like you don't want to rescue Jared what's wrong with you? why are you making this so difficult''

''I'm not! and of course I want to rescue Jared'' the dragon retorted defensively

''Chad'' Misha spoke sternly

''Look I'm not...I'm not being difficult'' for once in his life the dragon actually looked apologetic ''I ..I just can't tell you so please don't make me, it might be the only chance we've got to get Jared out, I'm going back there, I'm going to get as much information as I can, but please don't ask me how, please just trust me... this is Jared we are talking about, do you really believe I'm going to screw that idiot best friend of mine over?'' He looked at each of them in turn.

''Okay'' Jensen said after a while, if you say you can't tell us then fine, when do you leave again

''First thing''

''And you will report back to us as soon as you can?'' Jeffrey looked concerned ''Is there anything we can provide for you? any weapons? armor?''

''No your majesty, thank you but that won't be necessary''  the King looked confused but shook his head resigned

''Right'' the Queen said clapping her hands ''High Tea!, we can't send Chad off with a rumbling belly now can we? do you think you might be able to take Jared a ham sandwich?''

 

Jensen listened to the ramblings fade as the rest of them made their way towards the dining hall, in Jensen's humble opinion the last thing his mate needed was a bleeding ham sandwich.

 

 

A/N Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think, I always love to hear your opinions and Kudos are also V welcome.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

It had been days since that funny boy and King Frederick had been to visit Jared, and he had to admit that even though he was scared and much less than comfortable he was also bored. His company was limited to guards that seemed to share a single brain cell between them bringing him food and water. Their vocabulary was limited to 'Here', 'Eat', 'Drink' and various further unintelligent insults accompanied by monotone laughter, if indeed laughter could be monotone, and Jared maybe had never thought on this before though now he was certain it could be.

King Frederick had announced his intention to marry Jared again, much to Jared's intense dismay. He had brought Jared a dress and forced him to put it on, telling him that Omega's must look 'pretty' and that he had always thought Jared's dress sense far to boyish for an attractive omega. Jared was sure he looked silly as hell, trussed up with a stupid dress on waiting to be married off to an insane old King, it could only happen to him, of that he was sure. He only hoped Jensen would find him soon, before it was too late, or he was forced to do something drastic. He had an idea, but he really didn't want it to come to that.

He heard the large Iron door to his prison open and his breath hitched in his throat as he turned his head, he'd already had all his meals for the day and as much as he wanted company he prayed it wasn't King Frederick.

''What an earth are you wearing?'' it was the blond boy again, only there was something so familiar about him, Jared could not place it at all.

''It's... King Frederick wants me to wear it, It looks stupid I know'' Jared blushed.

The boys eyes widened at hearing this

''We gotta get you outta here man, that dude is freaking insane'' Jared suppressed a giggle

''Well I'm open to idea's, you got any yet? how's being a stable Hand going?''

The boy seemed to scowl a bit at this

''It's hard work, and that stupid Kings cousins 'Earl Fuller' keeps entertaining me with what he thinks are 'Gifts' yesterday he brought me 'Wild flowers' and asked if I wanted a midnight stroll, I had good mind to pop in one in the nose and tell him to bugger off! he keeps telling me how 'Lovely' I am for an Alpha..If it wasn't for....I mean... I can't... I need to get you out of here is all I mean... otherwise I might very well pop him on the nose and leave! sod the consequences! but I won't leave you, I promise, but by god that man is a pompous self righteous prick.''

''Oh,  Jared was a little sad to hear this young man was putting up with what seemed like unwanted advances for his benefit. ''Look, I'm grateful for you trying to help me but I don't want you to put yourself in an uncompromising position because of me, you don't even know me''

Now the strange man was looking at him slightly bewildered, before realization seemed to dawn. 

''Ohh... uh right yeah! but I made a promise, and I don't go back on promises, besides I kinda like ya! not sure about the sense of style you go going on there though, I mean ain't you kinda large to be hulking about in a ball gown? you look like one of Cinderella's step sisters or something. although I'm not sure those glass slippers could take your weight big guy... I fear your prince charming might just be wondering around with a shard of glass'' This time Jared threw back his head and snorted with laughter.

 

Once his laughter subsided, he turned to his new companion in a more serious manner

''So, do you have any idea's on how to get me out of here yet? I mean I really don't wanna get hitched to King Frederick'' Just the thought made Jared want to hurl himself from the top of his prison turret.

''Urgh! yeah too right! no one wants to be married to that geriatric nor any of his lame relatives for that matter, I'm gonna bust you outta here tomorrow if I can, I'm testing the waters tonight, I figured if I could enact the exact route we will take from here to the forest and then back to King Jefferey's and I don't get any hassle or bump into unwanted guards, then it'll be cool for us to just follow the same plan tomorrow, I've been watching the routine of the king and other people that may present a threat, I know the shift pattern of the guards, and am pretty sure I know which ones we can easily take out or might be bribed if it comes to it. Just let me see how tonight go's''

''Ok, but look, I don't know you, please don't risk your life on my account, It is true I really do not wish to marry that old man, but I don't want any harm to come to others trying to save me from my fate, as I said before I don't even know you!''

The man's face softened again.

''Look I know you don't know me, but trust me, I will never leave you, not now, not ever, not unless you ask me to''

''Why an earth? why would you do that for me? when I am not your concern''

''Nevermind'' The boy answered suddenly looking uncomfortable ''Just ... please, you never need to be afraid of me, even though I'm Alpha, I will never hurt you, I have to go now ok? but I will come back for you tomorrow and that is a promise.''

''But what if you get caught''

''I won't. Now no more questions ok?''

The boy left shortly after with a wink and a smile, and Jared for the life of him couldn't understand why it still seemed so familiar, maybe he was actually losing it. He was certain if he was to look at himself unwashed and unshaven in a ball gown he would definitely suit the part of a mad man.

 

 

A/N this short little chapter came to me, and I wanted to write it down, so sorry that it has taken me so long to post on this one, but this chapter hit me like a brick to the head after some Jerk Chicken and a few glasses of not so nice wine that smells of feet! love to hear what you guys think. Now is no exception. :)


End file.
